


Dude It's Fine

by fujibutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ahh John pls, Don't strain yourself, M/M, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a nosebleed during Sloppy Makeout Saturday and Dave panics. Kissus and cuddles ensue. Based off of Moeartea's headcanon. T for language and a slight adult situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conditioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conditioner/gifts).



> Based off of Moeartea's headcanon:
> 
> "john gets nosebleeds and dave knows this but every time it happens his previous knowledge flies out the window and he has a near panic attack "OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING" "no dude it's fine i can take care of-" "THE HELL YOU CAN YOU'RE DYING. GRAB THE KEYS WE'RE GOING TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM" "dave jesus christ"  
> they never end up leaving the house because john wraps his arms around dave's legs and refuses to move but he has to make dave apple cider and kiss  
> his dumb face until he stops hyperventilating"
> 
> Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.
> 
> Warning, written several months ago on a plane to China.

You let out a soft moan as Dave drags his tongue across your bottom lip. You invite him in eagerly, coaxing him to play along with your own tongue. Dave of course complies. The little battle ensues for a short while, until you have to separate for air.

He smirks and you grin back, before diving back in. Dang, Sloppy Makeout Saturdays are your favorite time of the weekend. About another minute in though, it starts feeling... Weird. That familiar sensation of a runny nose and the sudden taste of blood makes you pull away again.

You jump off the couch and head to the bathroom for a kleenex. Agh, you hate getting nosebleeds- too bad they're a lot more common for you than they are for other people.

Dave stares at you with wide eyes, unobstructed by his shades for once. He jumps at you, grabbing your shoulders and clutching the hand holding the kleenex- trying to help peobably.

You roll your eyes. "Really Dave? Again?" you say with a significantly more nasal voice, "You do this every time I get a nosebleed."

But it doesn't seem like he heard you because once you're back on the couch he's panicking and waving his arms around his head, shouting things like: "OH MY GOG JOHN YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

You chuckle inwardly before replying with a, "No dude, it's fine. I can take care of-"

"THE HELL YOU CAN YOU'RE DYING. GRAB THE KEYS WE'RE GOING TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM."

You roll your eyes and scoff just a bit; "Jegus Dave, really?"

He ignores you aogain and starts pulling you to the front door. You struggle just a bit before plopping down on the ground and wrapping your arms around one of his legs. "John get offa me! Can't you see I'm trying to save your life here!" he says, taking a large step towards the foor with his left leg, dragging his right one (and you) behind it. Even you have to admit it's a very cartoony situation.

"No- Dave! It's just a nosebleed! I can take care of it!" you shout back. Having long abandoned the kleenex, you pull his shirt down and wipe your blood on that, The look of horror and repulsion on his face looks like victory.

Blue clashes with red for a long while before he eases up and you let go, standing once more. "Good boy. Now I'll make you some apple cider and we'll watch a nice movie, okay?:

He nods slowly and follows you like an obedient puppy when you lead him back to the couch. You push him down ad place a soft peck on his lips before stalking off towards the bathroom. "I'm just going to take the blood off."

All you can hear is heavy brething coming from the living room. You roll your eyes and smile, "Gog Dave, you always get so worked up over the littlest nosebleeds!"

...

A short while later finds you two cuddled up on the couch, sipping on hot apple cider and watching Finding Nemo. It was no Sloppy Makeout Saturday, but it was just as good.


End file.
